Ship You & Your Rivals
by BrokenBlackCat
Summary: The players from the 3DS and DS games are paired up with their rivals. More or less.


_OmegaRuby and AlphaSapphire_

May blinked innocently, watching how Brendan blushed brightly.

"T-that is...well, I..."

He stuttered frantically and tried to say anything comprehensible. He definitely failed.

"I don't think that Brendan is alright to go on a sea trip."

 _Sun and Moon_

Moon and Hau glanced at each other for some moments, faint redness on their faces.

"So-"

"Um-"

They started at the same time and turned quiet at their synchronize. They blushed brighter than before and turned around.

Scratching his head, Hau stared at Moon again and grinned slightly, "Want to hang out?"

 _X and Y_

"I have four rivals," Calem deadpanned as he looked over his rivals. "Who exactly should I be paired up with?"

Serena rolled her eyes with a slight blush, "Count me out. I have to train my Pokemon."

Tierno sweatdropped, "I'm a guy..."

Shauna and Trevor both blushed, their face red like a tomato and stuttered incomprehensive words.

 _Black 2 and White 2_

Rosa grinned slyly as she approached a confused Hugh. He slowly backed up and felt rather cornered despite Rosa's harmless appearance.

"S-sorry, Rosa. I don't have time to play-"

Rosa put a finger at his mouth, interrupting his usual speech of having no time and giggled softly when a bright blush started forming to her childhood friend's cheeks.

"Let's go on a date!"

 _Black and White_

"Look, Cheren, look!"

Bianca tugged on her friend's shirt in excitement while pointing at the nice scenery of the blue sky.

Cheren fixed his eyeglass. "You don't need to point," he muttered lowly while trying to push down his blush. "I can see it just fine, Bianca."

"I feel like a third wheeler here," Touya sweatdropped and wondered if he should have called some other people to ride the ferris wheel.

 _Platinum_

"But how can you ship a person?" Hikari asked in confusion and shared a look with her best friend and rival.

Jun shrugged his shoulders, just as clueless. "I don't know. Maybe we go into a boat or something?" he suggested hastily, wanting to get a move on already.

"But the boat already sailed," the girl frowned as she looked at said boats. "What should we do now?"

Jun thought of it for a moment before he grinned brightly.

"I know! I just got the Surf HM and you have a Pokemon, who can surf so let's ride your Pokemon and catch those boats!"

 _HeartGold and SoulSilver_

Silver glared heatedly while Ethan tried to stop himself from blushing.

"No," the red-haired boy practically growled out as he grabbed the hand of his rival, dragging him away from the chaos. "Freaking idiots. Lots of them."

Ethan looked at their holding hands and felt his face flushing even more. He grinned softly, enjoying the warm exchange.

He didn't say anything to his murderous rival about their hands since he wanted to enjoy it longer and Silver would just deny it.

Like how he became easily flustered and embarrassed when someone commented at their relationship.

 _Diamond and Pearl_

"What are you even talking about?" Barry asked loudly when Dawn pointed out how Red and Green were the cutest couple. "Ruby and Sapphire are the OTP! Not the silent kid and smug jerk!"

The girl frowned at that, "No way. Sure, the two confessed but have you seen Green and Red? Green practically went to Mt. Silver just to visit Red!"

"Well, Ruby and Sapphire have some childhood!" the blond retorted confidently. "I bet you 100,000 bucks that they're going to be together by the next arc!"

"Red would sooner leave Mt. Silver before that happens," Dawn commented softly but nonetheless, she joined her best friend.

Later on...

"What the heck?! How can Ruby freaking forget that?!"

"Why...why won't Red go down that stupid mountain?"

* * *

A/N: Well, I tried writing in Pokemon fandom but I don't think it ended well. I hope I got their characters somehow correct though... Also, I only did the characters from 3DS and DS games.

Explanations:

ORAS - For some reason, the remake appearance just screamed innocent!May and dorky!Brendan and since I haven't played it yet...yeah, I went with that.

SM - I wanted to write Sun and Lillie more but well, Lillie isn't a rival so I can't. Also, I'm using the first rival. That's why Gladion didn't show up despite me shipping Moon and him.

XY - Considering how many rivals you have regardless of the gender, yeah, I just wanted to point it out. But Calem x Serena all the way!

B2W2 - It's funny how I imagined Rosa being proactive at this one and Hugh being awkward...though, Nate will be clueless if I choose him and Hugh to be paired up.

BW - Sorry, Touya but Cheren x Bianca is legit! Too bad, N wasn't there, huh?

Platinum - Both Hikari and Jun are clueless just cause. At least, they're adorable.

HGSS - Silver is such a tsundere and Ethan is so cute! I actually like Gold x Silver more or even Lyra/Crystal x Silver but oh well, they're still cute.

DP - I actually wanted to write Diamond but well, I needed consistency with the gender so Dawn, it is! Also, it's hilarious how they're having shipping wars. Also, Ruby and Sapphire are from the manga while Red and Green (male) are in games. Ahem, their reactions are totally mine when I finished the RS arc in the manga and the game in HGSS.


End file.
